


Hunger

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Basically a rewrite of Lorelei's character, Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelei is a sort of hedonistic goddess, spreading debauchery wherever she goes.  Skye gets caught in a very weird situation.  Weirder than you’d think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

In retrospect, it is a mistake to get excited by the quiet on the bus.  She’s been bedridden too long to be properly suspicious.  And really, all she wants is to run to her room, grab a compact mirror and some concealer, and then hop back into bed before anyone catches on.  

  
  


She makes it halfway up the spiral stairs when she hears, well, people.  Not words, not footsteps, but heavy breathing and light moaning and okay, turn around.  Just go back to your bed.  Just get back into bed, and pretend it never happened.

  
  


But.

Skye kind of wants to see if FitzSimmons are hooking up.  Morbid curiosity, voyeurism, the fact that she wants to rub it in Ward’s face because he doesn’t see the spark that is so obviously there.  Skye climbs the steps of the stairs, more slowly this time.  She knows make-outs, and they are really going at it.

  
  


That’s not the weird part.

  
  


The weird part is the context.

  
  


Fitz and Simmons are making out.  Okay, not that unusual.  Skye’s never seen it happen, but she assumes it does happen, from time to time.  FitzSimmons.  Making out.  In the lounge.  Getting weirder.  In their underwear.  Which, you know, a bit much for the lounge.  Jemma definitely has her hand in Fitz’s underwear.  That’s going overboard.  

  
  


Bonus points: Ward is there.  Ward is there, also in his underwear, and wait, now Fitz is turning around and making out with Ward.  

  
  


Okay.  Well.

  
  


So Jemma gave Skye too much morphine, and this is a fever dream.  Just back down the stairs and get back into bed.  Don’t even make a sound.  It’ll be all over when you wake up.  Skye takes one step back, and knocks into something.  Someone.  A body.  She spins around.

  
  


“Don’t worry,” says the woman.  “I’m not going to hurt you.”

That’s exactly what someone who is about to hurt you would say.  Which probably shouldn’t be the first thought that pops into Skye’s mind.  Something like “hey, who the hell are you?” might work.  Or, “hey, isn’t Ward supposed to be kidnapped right now?  Didn’t that sorceress, Lorelei-”

  
  


Oh.  Oh fuck. 

  
  


“Hiiiiii,” Skye offers.  The making out has stopped.  They’re all staring at her.  She can feel it.  Like she’s the weird one, for not being in her underwear.  “You know,” Skye continues.  “This is all a silly misunderstanding.  I’m on the wrong bus.  I meant to get on the non-orgy bus.  That’s on me.  My bad.”  She gives a sheepish smile.  Lorelei doesn’t budge.

  
  


“Oh you are a pretty one, aren’t you?” Lorelei says, before straight up touching Skye’s hair.  “A very pretty girl.”

“Thanks,” Skye says.  “You’re pretty hot, too.  I’m going to go back to bed now.”

“No, no,” Lorelei says.  Now her hand is cupping Skye’s face.  Bad touch.  Bad touch.  Personal space violated.  “Stay up here and play.”

“Play?” Skye asks.

Lorelei moves closer.  “Yes,” she says.  “Don’t you want to play with your teammates?”

Okay.  Not a morphine trip.  A sex magic orgy.  Honest to God, Skye would’ve preferred the morphine.

“Oh, you know, I’m sick,” Skye says, shaking her head.  “I’m just getting over you know, like, the flu and shit, and I should really go-”

  
  


Lorelei kisses Skye full on the lips.  She’s not a bad kisser, maybe a little too fond of using her tongue, but Skye’s kissed girls before and it’s pretty decent, actually.  Skye puts her hands on Lorelei’s pale shoulders and pulls back.

“I’m flattered,” Skye says.  “But I really think I should go back to bed.”

Lorelei’s face darkens.  Nope.  Not a good sign.  “You don’t feel…different?” Lorelei asks.

“I feel a little violated, if we’re being honest,” Skye says.  “But um, no.  Am I supposed to feel…” her voice trails off.  She turns her head to stare at her teammates, watching her with glazed fascination.  Waiting.  “Oh.” Skye says.  “Oh, am I supposed to want to fuck everyone, now?”

Lorelei is grinning, grabbing Skye by the chin and twisting her head back to Lorelei’s gaze.  “Where are you from, pretty one?” Lorelei asks.

“Um,” Skye says.  “Texas.”

“You’re certain?” Lorelei asks.

“Mostly?” Skye replies.

“That can’t be right,” Lorelei says.

“You can take that up with SHIELD,” Skye says.  “They’re the ones who redacted that data.”  She offers a ‘what can you do?’ kind of shrug to Lorelei.  “So, I guess-”

  
  


Lorelei goes to kiss Skye again, but Skye is faster, this time, bracing Lorelei’s shoulders with her hands.  “Seriously?” Skye asks. “I don’t want to make out with you.”

This seems to excite Lorelei, which is equally as terrifying as pissed Lorelei.

“What are you?” Lorelei asks, giddy.  “How do you continue to resist?”

“I’m Skye,” Skye tells her.  “I’m a person, and I’m just not that into you, I guess.”

“That must be it,” Lorelei says.  “That must be it.  Yes, good plan, human.  Grant!  Come here.”

  
  


No.  Let’s not get Ward involved in this.  Lorelei grabs Skye by the wrist and turns her before Skye can protest.  Don’t look at Ward’s package.  Don’t do it, Skye.  You’re stronger than this.  Skye wiggles against Lorelei’s hands, now bracing her by the arms.  Don’t look at his dick don’t look at his dick don’t-

  
  


Ugh.  Fine.  One look.  He’s kind of hard and the outline is just staring at her, okay?  Okay.  Eyes off the penis.

“Hey, Ward,” Skye says.  “You’re looking…mostly naked.”

He smiles down at her.  Actually smiles.  That’s…unsettling.

“You don’t have to worry,” he tells her.  “You’ll feel so good, once you give in.”  His voice is light.  Happy.  Distinctly un-Ward sounding.

“Oh, yes,” Simmons adds, from over Ward’s shoulder.  “We’re going to have so much fun!”

“Great,” Skye offers.  Just great.

Ward cups the side of her face with his big, stupid hands.  Ugh, this is so not how she pictured this happening.  

“Relax,” he breathes.

“Trying,” Skye lies.

  
  


He’s as good a kisser as Lorelei is.  A little less passionate about it, but hey, it’s Ward.  Skye waits for him to come up for air. 

“Nothing?” Lorelei demands, when Ward pulls back.  “Bizarre.  Simply bizarre.  She must not be human.”

“I’m plenty human,” Skye says.  Lorelei is hair-petting again.  And Ward is just standing there, staring down at Skye, like he isn’t in his underwear. 

“No, no,” Lorelei says.  “You’re different.  Special.”

“Thanks,” Skye says.  “That’s so flattering, coming from you.”

Lorelei laughs.  So, not big on the sarcasm, then.  Great.

“What’s wrong, Skye?” Ward asks her.  “Don’t you want to be with us?”

“We’ll make you happy!” Fitz says.  “I promise.”

Stupid teammates with their stupid adorable love-sick faces and their magic-addled brains.

“Aw, guys,” Skye says.  “I’m flattered.  Really.  But I just got my period.”

“Nonsense,” Lorelei says.  She shoves Skye forward, into Ward.  Skye’s cheek hits Ward’s chest.  God, he’s firm.  Stupid, firm Ward.

“Buy me dinner, first,” Skye says, pushing Ward off.

“I want to see how far her resistance goes,” Lorelei says. That can’t be good.  “This is so exciting, isn’t it, darlings?”

“Very!” Simmons agrees.

“I couldn’t be more excited,” Skye says, as Ward pulls her towards the couch.  “Really, I’m just thrilled to be nominated.”

Ward places Skye between Fitz and Simmons, who immediately put their hands on her, touching her face, touching her hair.  She knows where those hands have been.  She does not want them on her face.

“Guys,” Skye says.  “I’m a proper southern girl.”  Lorelei stares down at her.  Ward is getting on his knees.  Okay.  Well.  Fuck.  “You’ll make me-”

  
  


Something knocks Lorelei over.  Ward stands with a start.

“Lorelei,” says none other than the Lady Fucking Sif.  “How funny to see you here.”

“Sif,” Lorelei says.  “We’ve been waiting for you.”

Good news: no one is touching Skye anymore.  Bad news: Ward might try to tear Sif’s head off.  Ugh.  Is he really going to make her do this?

  
  


It unfolds in rapid succession.  Sif unsheathes her sword. Ward tries to lunge for Sif.  Skye grabs Ward, pulls him down, kisses him.  He doesn’t push her off.  He seems really into it, actually.  Apparently the horniness overrides the protectiveness.  Good to know.  Fitz and Simmons are back to touching her.  Fine.  Anything to keep them off Sif.

  
  


At some point, Coulson and May enter, but Skye only knows this because she hears him yell, “What the hell is going on?!”  Hi, AC.  Welcome back to your plane.  We’re going to have to burn the furniture.  Also, Grant Ward: better kisser the longer you kiss him.  Fun fact.  Tell your friends.

“Fret not, Son of Coul,” Sif yells.  “I have everything under control!”

“Is that why my team is doing-” he must look so pissed right now, “that?!”  Yeah, it kind of is.  Sorry, AC.  God, it must be so much fun to actually be into this, right now.  Skye never thought she’d envy people under a sex-spell, but at least they don’t have to feel the burning shame of what is the equivalent of their dad walking in on them, mid-sex.  This is the second time this has happened to her, by the way.  This team is the fucking worst.

  
  


And then, because small miracles are apparently still possible, Ward just stops making out with Skye.  Well, more like his eyes shoot open, he realizes where his lips are, and he lets out something kind of like a scream of shock.  He flings himself back, and Skye blinks up at him as his second realization dawns on him.

“Yes,” Skye tells him.  “You’re in your underwear.” 

Ward looks like he might melt into a puddle any given second, now.  Behind Skye, Simmons shrieks.

“Where are my clothes?” she demands.  “Fitz?  What happened to my clothes?”

“I don’t know!” Fitz says back.  “Where the hell are mine?”

“What,” Ward says. “The.  Hell. Is. Going. On?” 

“See,” the Lady Sif says, “I have freed your teammates, son of Coul.”

“About damn time,” Coulson mumbles.  “I’m going to need to get all the furniture steam-cleaned.”

“That’s what I said!” Skye says.  Stares.  More stares.

“You’re still clothed,” May notes.  Oh.  That’s why.

“I, um,” Skye says. “Yeah.”

“Why are you still clothed?” Ward asks.  Skye raises her eyebrows.  “I don’t mean-I didn’t-why am I in my underwear?”

  
  


Skye sucks in a breath.  She catches Lorelei’s gaze.  The redhead, wearing something that looks like an upside-down bird cage.  Skye does not like that look.  It’s curious.  It’s probing.  Skye looks away.

“I don’t remember,” Skye says.  “I must’ve been late to the party.”

“Oh,” Fitz says.  “Oh no-did we-”

“We’re all still in our underwear,” Ward says.  “So I’m assuming no.”

“Motion to never speak of this again,” Skye says.

“Aye!” Simmons says.

“Aye,” Ward says, even adding a small raise of his hand.

“Definitely aye,” Fitz says.

“I never want to  _think_ about this again,” Coulson says.  May doesn’t say anything, but that’s probably agreement.  “Everyone go put clothes on.  Now.”  The three of them don’t have to be told twice.  They flee for their bunks like there’s a fire.

“Shouldn’t you be in the sick bay?” May asks Skye, cocking one dark eyebrow.

“I wanted a mirror,” Skye says.  She can feel Lorelei’s eyes, still.  “Sorry.”

“Go back to bed,” Coulson tells her. 

“Will do, AC,” she says.  She tries shooting finger guns, but he’s having none of it.  “Right.”  Skye adds.  “Back to bed.”

  
  


She can hear it, still, as she tucks herself back into the bed.  “What are you?”  It wasn’t angry.  It wasn’t.  It was excited.  And that gaze.  That last, lingering look.  Not curious.  Hungry.

  
  


That’s so much worse.


End file.
